


Rosethorn

by Sagavan



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DC Elseworlds
Genre: Earth-3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagavan/pseuds/Sagavan
Summary: A poem about the Earth 3 version of Poison Ivy.(She belongs to @looneyfrechie. Mad props to her and her Earth 3 AU.)
Kudos: 6





	Rosethorn

**Author's Note:**

> Talia and Damian only get a passing mention at the end.

Her name was Rosethorn,

And was the kindest hero around.

She fought against bad,

And was very well renowned.

She always loved nature,

And always made sure to preserve it.

Her garden was massive.

There was a statue of her in it.

Her eyes were emerald green.

Her hair was bright red.

She was so well loved.

Too bad she's now dead.

She was killed by an Ultraman,

Or at least that's what's been told.

He announced it to the world,

And his tone was scarily cold.

The other heroes were shocked,

All grieved her sudden death.

She believed in pacifism,

Even in her last breath.

Her name was Rosethorn,

Her death caused other heroes to harden.

Only the son of Talia

Still takes care of Rosethorn's garden.

**Author's Note:**

> Made this in a couple hours.


End file.
